What Sam Doesn't Know
by LovelyKitten16
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles mushed together. rated M for lewd activities in it and language.


Dean's mouth formed a perfect "o" as his angel was doing some sinful things with his tongue. The windows of the impala began to steam up. Dean's hands pulled at Castiel's dark locks trying to regain some control. The angel responded with swallowing Dean's aching member whole. The hunter began to babble uncontrollably as Castiel swirled his tongue around the head of his swollen cock. The angels left hand gripped Dean's hip so tightly it was sure to leave finger shaped bruises on his tanned skin. Cas pulled his mouth off with a wet pop and smirked at the wrecked man above him he loved turning Dean into. He licked his palm and gripped Dean at his base and started skillfully pulling and twisting just the way Dean liked it. He brushed his thumb over the slit and smeared the hunter's pre cum up and down his shaft at an even pace causing Dean to claw at the leather seats looking for something to hold on to. Dean felt the familiar warmth pooling in his lower abdomen as Cas worked at his dripping member. He let out a ragged "Cas" and the angel got the message. He mouthed his lover and began humming around the head of his cock. The vibrations were heavenly. Cas bobbed up and down on Dean's dick increasing the friction as Dean twisted his fingers through Cas' hair loving the feel of his soft locks. Dean let out a porn star moan and suddenly there was hot spurts of cum shooting down Castiel's throat. He swallowed the hunters load like a pro and seductively grinned at the hunter who noticed the angel had soiled his own pants. Damn was he hot. Castiel tucked Dean back into his pants and popped the passenger door open pulling Dean out of the sweaty car. They practically raced to the motel room. Once inside, Dean grabbed the blue eyed man and man handled him to the shower. Once they finished a second round of loud, wet, orgasm inducing sex, the couple dressed and sat on opposite beds waiting for Sam to return from his run. The damn moose was a health freak. When the younger hunter popped his head into the motel room he saw Dean passed out on one bed and Cas staring intently at a pocket sized bible.

Same ol' same ol', he thought to himself.

"I'm going to the store Sammy, need anything?" Dean asks as he pulled on his leather jacket and snatched up the keys to his baby.

The younger man looks up from the television set and shrugs.

" Toothpaste maybe?" Sam asks. Dean nods as he shuts the door to the motel room. He finds himself face to face with his favorite angel.

"Hello Dean." Cas' voice dripping with arousal.

Sam's toothpaste was going to have to wait.

Dean slammed into Cas causing him to emit a throaty mewl. The angel pulled his hips back to meet Dean's powerful thrusts. The feeling was pure ecstacy. Dean moaned as Cas tensed holding Dean in him. He pulled out again and thrust back in hitting it again, brushing Cas's sweet spot and making him moan Dean's name over and over between hot pants. Cas leaned up to bite at dean's swollen lower lip as he elicited a small gasp as Dean growled into the burning kiss. Cas explored every corner of the green eyed man's mouth and sucked ferociously at his lips. Dean felt the familiar warm coil in his belly as his pace quickened desperately. Cas gripped his own length and wanted nothing more than to paint his lover's chest a hot sticky white. Their hearts were racing and finally Dean was pushed over the edge when Cas let out a low growl followed by a wrecked "mine." Dean came long and hard filling up his angel and riding out the orgasm that had him seeing stars. He looked down to see Cas's own cum decorating both their stomachs. Cas pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth and grinned silently.

Dean turned the key into the lock and slowly pushed open the door. He then was face to face with an angry Sam towering above him. Shit.

"Dean, where the hell did you go?" Dean had been gone for four hours. He returned without any groceries and smelled of a whore house. Dean had to think quickly or else his cover was blown.

"Um..." He started. Sam stared expectantly waiting for a just excuse.

"I sorta met this girl?" Dean bluffed. Sam gave a sigh of resignation.

"Next time you disappear to get off with some random chick just text me first?" Sam groaned. Dean nodded curtly and bowed his head in embarrasment.

"Oh, and maybe you'll remember to get supplies after next time?"

"Hey Cas!" Sam's voice buzzed through the phone's speaker. Cas grunted a quick hello as he brushed his hand through his messy head of hair.

"You okay?" The younger hunter questioned. The angel sounded distressed.

"Everythings, oh!, fine." He assured the hunter as he gazed at his gorgeous lover on his knees in front of him.

"Perfectly fine." He chuckled into the phone. Man, Cas was being really weird. He shook off the weird little noises Cas was making and tried to focus on why he had called.

"So Cas do you know if Dean is finished questioning the wife of that guy that went missing?" He had sent Dean out hours ago and had heard nothing since. Dean looked up from the angels throbbing cock and motioned for him not to say anything to his brother.

"Um... I think Dean mentioned a lead with the Missing man's employee?" Cas lied through his teeth and tried to hold back a hiss of pleasure as the hunter hummed around his cock and gripped his thighs tightly. Dean hadn't mentioned anything about a lead, but he guessed it was good news and Dean would have called if there was any trouble. Cas's head dropped back as Dean's head bobbed up and down on his length and started moaning with delight. He scrunched his fingers into the hunter's hair as he fucked into his mouth. He almost forgot he was still on the phone with Sam as he tried to grunt a goodbye. Much to his dismay Sam stopped him to ask about anything he might know about the wife being involved with the disapperance.

"As far as I know," Cas paused to groan holding his hand over the phone's speaker as Dean stroked his length and nipped at his hips. " She has no motive or supernatural connections." Sam raised an eyebrow at the strange pauses in Castiel's speech and overheard light panting.

"Are you sure you're ok Cas?" He was worried. Cas assured him he was fine and would find Dean as soon as possible. Sam tried to thank him but he was met with the buzz of the disconnected call.

"Angels." He grunted to himself. Sammy looked at his phone screen and sighed. The last text he got from Dean was something about getting food and pie and that was over an hour ago. Sam was starting to get curious about Dean and Cas, but he figured they'd tell him when the time was right. Whenever that would be. Sam sighed and decided to take a nap.


End file.
